Jaspers Red Eyes
by felicia2235
Summary: Jasper/OC. After the birthday incident with Bella Jasper leaves to go back to his life with Peter and Charlotte drinking human blood and looking for his true mate, which is not Alice. Read and see if he can find who he's meant to be with. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Okay I'm going to try a new kind of story that popped into my head today. After the birthday incident with Bella Jasper leaves to go back to his life with Peter and Charlotte drinking human blood and looking for his true mate. Him and Alice never were mates. Alice found hers in another and she's been having visions over the years of Jasper true mate so after almost killing Bella he decides it's time to stop pretending to be something he's not. Read and see if he can find who he's meant to be with. Also in my story the Cullen's don't leave Bella. Please Review.**

**RATED M for Sexual content and dark themes. I Don't own Twilight.**

Jasper POV

"Jasper don't do this. It was an accident. No one blames you." Alice yelled to me as I pack all my stuff.

I had just tried to attack Bella and on her birthday of all days. I felt bad but I am tried of the animal blood and living where I'm not happy. I yearn to find my true mate as Alice as recently found hers in a Vampire named Trent. But now I am in my room at the Cullen's house packing all my things and leaving for the south to live with my true family. Peter and Charlotte. Where I wont feel weak and they don't try and change me.

"Alice I'm done. You know I'm not happy living like this and because of that I almost killed Edwards mate. It's time I return to my life I had before, it's time I started searching for my happiness." I yelled back.

"Jasper please you can be happy here. Well find your mate for you just don't leave." She tried again as I walked down the stairs at human pace.

"Alice just leave it. This life here is not for me. I need someone that understands that and none of you here do. I'm tired of you trying to change who I am. You found your happiness now let me go find mine." I hissed back watching as she clung to her mate as if she was losing a child. I had thought I loved Alice at one time when we first met but I soon learned we were not meant to be but I stayed thinking I belonged here but I see now I do not. I never did.

"Bella I am truly sorry for trying to attack. Everyone else good bye." I said coldly as I walked out the door to my car throwing my bag in the trunk.

"Jasper think this threw son. You don't want to live like this." Carlisle told me as everyone filed outside.

"No Carlisle I don't want to live like this anymore." I told him getting into my car and speeding down the road to what I hope will be a better life.

I remember what Alice said my mate looks like I have thought of nothing else since she reluctantly told me. She's been seeing it for years and years but I had yet to find her. According to Alice she would be human when I find her. She would have long wavy dark brown hair, hazel green eyes and pale skin, Alice said that I would know her as soon as I saw and smelt her it would be instant love. Apparently her scent would not only sing to me but scream at me as would her body and soul. She would be different than most humans. Possible already having a gift of her own meaning she will also be a kick ass Vampire when I turn her. She would also accept me for my past and lifestyle and would figure out what I was right away. According to Alice she saw us saving each other from our current miserable lives. My loneliness and her depression. I couldn't wait till I had her in my arms.

After driving for several hours I took out my phone to call Peter to make sure they were home. They were currently living in Colorado.

"_Hello." Peter answered. It was good to hear his voice. Every since I turned him back when I was with Maria we were always close. _

"_Hey fucker." I said joking with him. _

"_MAJOR. How the hell have you been. It's been a while since I heard from you." Peter yelled and I could hear Charlotte in the background saying hi. _

"_Yes it has been to long my friend." I told him. _

"_So what do I owe the pleasure of your call." Peter ask knowing me all to well._

"_I am coming home." I told him. _

"_Your coming to visit or to stay?" He ask. _

"_To stay I'm done with the Cullen's and the animal blood. I want my life back and I want to put all my free time into finding my mate not going to fucking school." I told him waiting for the I told you so to come from his big mouth. _

"_Well I'll be a son of a bitch. It's about damn time you came to your senses instead of following Alice around to make her happy instead of being off to find your own. I always thought the pixie wanted you and her mate just to give her options." he said. _

"_Your probably right. So I take it I can come home then." I ask. _

"_Of course. This is your home as well Whitlock always has been. Or is it still Hale or Cullen now." he ask. _

"_No smart ass it's Whitlock. I got Jenks to fix that a while ago I just never told anyone." I informed him. _

"_Well I'll let Char know your own your way so she can get Major Whitlock's room ready." he told me. Even after all these years he still called me Major which I secretly loved. _

"_I'll see you in a few hours." I told him hanging up. _

I felt lighter already just by talking to them and deciding to go back. I drove till I was outside Vegas before I started getting hungry. I need to get back on Human blood, get back my red eyes.

I pulled over in a rather ruff neighborhood and got out in full out hunting mode. I saw a man down the street trying to force a women into his car. I may be back to human blood but I wouldn't drink just anyone. Only those I thought deserved to die. I stalked up towards the couple and pulled the man off the women.

"Get in the car and leave." I hissed out to the woman and waiting till she did as I told her. Turning back to the man I felt his anger towards me for ruining his night. If he only knew how this was going to end.

Dragging him into the dark alley by his throat I turned my full Vampire face on him. Is anger quickly turning to fear.

"What. What are you." he stammered out. I didn't answer I just plunged my teeth into his neck feeling as it parted like butter and the blood ran down my throat. Drag after drag of his blood and I felt my thirst quenched for the first time in years. After I had drank every last drop and his heart had stopped I disposed of his body and got back into my car. Looking into the visor mirror my eyes were no longer gold but bright red. Satisfied I started the car and headed back on the road on the way home.

After several hours of driving my phone started to buzz. Picking it up I saw it was Alice.

"_What Alice." I ask. _

"_Jazz don't be like that. You know even though we are not meant to be I still care about you." Alice told me. I had to suppress a growl on that one. I had loved her at one time but she informed me I wasn't meant for her and that all we could be was friends. However, she didn't want me to go anywhere. Selfish. _

"_Is there something you wanted Alice." I ask again. _

"_Yes I was trying to see if I could talk you into coming back. The whole family wants you back even Bella. She feels awful. She thinks it's her fault. Edward was actually considering having us all leave but we talked him out of it." Alice said. Sighing deeply I answered. _

"_Alice I'm not coming back. I have made my choice and I wish you would respect it. You may not like or understand it but I have to do this. I may not love you anymore but your still my friend but I cant stay so you can have your cake and eat it too. As far as Edward goes he's free to make his own decisions no matter how idiotic they usually are. And I'm sorry Bella feels that way but honestly I don't care." I told her and I didn't. I don't have anything against Bella but I never was close to her, her guilt means nothing to me._

"_Jasper this doesn't sound like you. You sound heartless." Alice told me. _

"_No Alice this is me you just tried to change that. Look I've made my decision. I'll visit from time to time but I have already went back to my way of life." I told her. _

"_You mean you've feed off a human." she ask disgusted. _

"_Yes I have. Good bye Alice." I told her hanging up and shutting off my cell. _

A few hours later I was pulling into the drive of Peter's current house in Colorado. Since they feed off humans they tend to move more than the Cullen's but that doesn't bother me. I happen to like traveling.

Grabbing my bag I went to the front door and it opened before I even knocked.

"Major." Peter said smiling when he saw my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Jasper POV

"Hey Peter. How have you been?" I said giving the one I truly consider my brother a hug.

"I'm good. Man it sure is good to see those red eyes again." he commented.

"Yeah I like them too. Where's Char." I ask not seeing her anywhere.

"She's coming. She's just getting dressed. We heard you pull up in the middle of. Well you know." he said. Horny fuckers.

"Yeah I know. But it's been a while for me that's for sure." I said trying to remember when the last time I got laid was. I think in the early days of Alice.

"Well we can remedy that for ya. Just go pick you up someone." he told me as we sat in the living room.

"Naw. I want to find that one not have one night stands. You know me." I told him. Just then Charlotte came down.

"Hey Jazz. It's so good to have you back." she told me giving me a big hug.

"It's good to be back Char. How you been Darlin." I ask going back into my southern accent I had to hide living with the Cullen's.

"I'm good. So Peter tells me your back on the right diet and done with the Cullen's huh." she ask sitting next to Peter.

"Yup. Back to the old red eyes." I laughed it felt so good to be back and not be judged.

"So how's the search for your mate going." Char ask. Both Peter and Charlotte know about my mate search I don't hide anything from them.

"Still haven't found her yet. Alice says all she keeps seeing is a girl that's in a terrible life waiting for me to find her." I told them.

"What kind of terrible life did she see." Peter ask.

"Not sure Alice said in every vision she just has a sad expression like she's never happy." I told them.

"Well does she have any idea where we can start looking." Peter ask.

"Not sure I can text and ask if she can look for me. When I left we didn't really leave on good terms but maybe she would be willing to help. Plus with your gift of just knowing stuff Peter that can help too." I told them taking out my phone.

Alice,

Can you tell me where I may start looking for my mate.

Jasper.

She text back immediately.

Jasper,

I had vision a while ago. She's in the same town Peter lives. Sorry I never told you. Guess I just wanted to keep you here. She works at a night club of some sort. And lives with a very abusive boyfriend she cant get away from that's all I know for now.

Alice

I was livid I almost crushed the phone. That pixie bitch was keeping shit from me. Peter must have sensed my change in attitude.

"Something wrong Major." he ask me.

"Hell yeah there is. Alice has been keeping visions from me. She said she had one a while ago. She said she lives here in this town and works at some night club and lives with a very abusive boyfriend she cant get away from. I could have found her earlier but she keep this from me to keep me there. If anything happens to my mate I will never forgive Alice." I told them seething.

"It will be ok. Will hit all the night clubs one by one till we find her. And if need be will take out the boyfriend." Peter told me angry as well. I am already protective of my mate and I haven't even met her yet. Peter and Charlotte will feel the same.

Alice,

Is there anything else you have been keeping from me. I cant believe you were so selfish trying to keep me there and not telling me. If anything happens to her I will never forgive you.

Jasper

Jazz

I'm sorry but when I saw you leaving for good I didn't want you to so I keep all the vision I have been having to myself. I'm sorry and I hope you find your happiness.

Alice

Ahhhh. I clicked the phone off. I didn't want to read anymore from her.

"I'm going to unpack. I'm going to start the search tonight. Your both welcome to join me." I told them and they nodded they would come and I fled to my room to un pack and cool off. I couldn't go mate hunting while I was this mad.

After a few hours of unpacking and a cool shower I was ready to go. I went down into the kitchen to see Peter and Charlotte hunched over some papers.

"What that." I ask sitting down to look.

"A list of all the night clubs in the area. Alice said she lived in this city so were assuming the night club is located here too. There's quite a few so it may take some time to visit them all. My idea is to go to them one at a time and see if you pick up on the smell first then see if you notice her. Alice told her you'd know her if you were near her so that's good." Peter said and it reminded me of the times we use to gather to organize troops.

"Sounds good I guess we can start with the closest and move from there. I don't expect to be able to win her trust to move in with me the moment I find her. I'll have to work on that after I know who she is." I told them.

"True but you need to be prepared that it may take time. And she may reject you first before she trust you. If what Alice says is correct she may be scared due to that boyfriend of hers so don't give up once we find her and we will find her." Charlotte told me.

"Alright if yall are ready lets go." I said and we got up and pilled into Peters car since he knew his way around better than I did.

Thus began my hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Jasper POV

We had been searching for a week and came up empty. I was beginning to think that maybe Alice was lying to me about her location as well but I was still going to try the last place on the list before we started branching out to nearby towns. Charlotte wasn't going with us tonight she needed to hunt so it was just us boys hitting the last night club on the list. It was a strip club and Peter for one was looking forward to going to this place.

"You just remember Peter. You can look but if you touch I will rip you apart and bury your pieces all over this country." Charlotte told him before we left. That comment had me busting up laughing. Peter loved his mate with everything he had and he wouldn't dare to think about stepping out on her. But he loved getting her angry. He said she looks so hot angry and they have mad burning sex. To which I told him was more information than I wanted to hear.

"Hear that fucker. Look but don't touch. Guess that means no lap dances for you." I laughed as we drove towards the club.

"Yeah laugh it up Mister I haven't gotten laid in so long he might as well be a virgin." Peter told me which I smack him over the head hard.

We pulled in to the parking lot and got out. There were no lines as the club had been open for a few hours already. We paid our admission to a very flirty bleach blonde that did nothing for me.

As soon as the door opened I was hit with an amazing scent making my mouth fill up with venom that I had a hard time swallowing. She must be here somewhere.

"She's here I can smell her. It's like nothing I have ever smelt in my life." I whispered to Peter as we took a seat in the VIP section that gave us a view of the whole floor and stages.

"Well keep your eyes and nose open so we can spot her." Peter told me.

As soon as we were seated good another lady with short read hair came to take our drink order. We both ordered beers just to look like we were human. We didn't bother with contacts this place was so dark we didn't think a lot of people would notice our red eyes.

The emotions in this room were running very high on lust and it was hard to control my own. I had to continue to send myself waves and waves of calm just to stay in here.

After about an hour of watching girl after girl offer themselves to us which we nicely declined I felt a tingling sensation and the smell get stronger. She was in the room somewhere.

My eyes scanned the stage but the girls stripping were not catching my attention which made me think she was somewhere working the floor.

As my perfect Vampire sight scanned franticly looking for my girl I didn't see anything at first till I looked towards the bar. As soon as I laid eyes on her I sucked in a unnecessary sharp breath.

There she was and oh my god she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. She even put Vampire women to shame.

She was a waitress not a dancer thank god. She was wearing a short black mini skirt and a black very short shirt with the club logo on it and heels. She was about 5'5 long dark brown hair that fell in waves down to her low back. Her skin was pale and her legs went on for miles. She was laughing with the bartender stacking drinks on a tray. I noticed she had a tattoo of some kind on her left wrist and one very sexy one on her low back. She was perfect.

"There she is." I told Peter who followed my gaze to the bar. His eyes went wide as they scanned over her body.

"Oh my fucking hell. Damn she's fine." he said and I growled at him to watch his mouth even though it was true. She was a goddess.

I watched her carefully as she delivered drinks to a few tables my eyes narrowing as a man tried to grab her ass but the bouncer got to him first. Good thing because I would have killed him.

I watched her work for a long time taking in everything about her. For some reason even though her blood was screaming at me as soon as I laid eyes on her all thoughts of drinking her blood went out the window with other thoughts I'd very much like to do.

I watched how she planted a fake smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes which by the way were a beautiful Hazel green but would look excellent in red. Her eyes were sad and hurt and I wasn't sure what would cause it. Maybe her boyfriend at home or maybe she just hated her job. Speaking of boyfriend Alice had said he was abusive. I let my eyes travel over her body again and that's when I caught site of a bruise on her arm that she was covering with make up as well as one on her throat. To human eyes they wouldn't see anything but to mine I saw it and I was livid. That man would die and die soon.

She must have felt someone staring at her hard because her back tensed and she whiled around and locked eyes on mine causing me to stop breathing all of a sudden. I watched as her eyes went wide and her breath hitch and the tray she was holding fall to the ground.

She blushed with embarrassment and went to pick it up looking at me again. I watched memorized as she slowly walked over to our booth eyes never leaving mine until she was standing right in front of me.

"Hello do I know you from somewhere I feel as if I have seen you before." she ask in a southern accent that she didn't get from around here. It took me a moment to answer her swallowing back venom at her scent being this close. God I was acting like a teenager again.

"Not yet Darlin. But I'm Jasper Whitlock." I told her in my southern drawl as well. She smiled at me and for the first time tonight it was a genuine smile that if my heart still beat it would have stopped.

"You have a southern accent where are you from." she ask me.

"Texas you." I told her.

"Georgia but I moved her about a year ago." she replied.

"What's your name beautiful." I ask causing her to blush and duck her head. Her emotions were happy and lustful towards me but as soon as I called her beautiful her emotions were disbelief. What how the hell could she not know she was breath taking.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. It's Brianna Williams. It's so nice to meet you can I get you or your friend anything." she ask sweetly.

"No thank you honey were fine and I'm Peter." he told her shaking her hand. I was envious he got to touch her before me.

"Oh well alright I'm sorry to bother you I hope you both enjoy your night let me know if you do need anything. And it was a pleasure to meet you Jasper." she said before walking away back to the bar. The way she said my name had me straining not to roll my eyes in the back of my head.

"God she smells good." Peter told me once she was out of ear shot.

"Ya think. But it's her. She's amazing." I told him my eyes never leaving her for a second.

"She is beautiful and a southern girl." Peter said and I just nodded watching the object of my affections work for the next few hours. I watched her sneak glances at me all night hoping I wouldn't see her but I did and it made me happy. She was attracted to me I could tell.

After she worked for a while longer she got a phone call. I couldn't hear because she was too far away and the music was loud but whoever called had upset her because she was frowning and had mad tears in her eyes. She went into the back and came back out with her purse saying good bye to her coworkers.

"Let's go she's leaving." I said to Peter and we stood and followed her outside at a safe pace behind her.

"You go ahead and go back home. I'm going to follow on foot for a while." I told him and we parted ways after we got outside.

I watched as she began to walk down the street. She walks home well that would never do. Her emotions were exhausted and scared and I didn't like it so I made myself known.

"Hey Brianna right." I ask jogging up to meet her. She turned around scared at first but relaxed a little when she saw me. Strange this girl she really should be more afraid of me.

"Yes Jasper right. Where's your friend." she ask looking around.

"Oh he has to go pick up his wife and I didn't feel like going home yet so I decided to walk. I see you are walking as well. Mind if I join you I don't like the idea of a lady walking home alone." I told her using my sweetest voice I had.

"Sure but I was going to stop at this diner a few blocks away before going back to hell I mean home." she said correcting herself. I pretended I didn't hear her but I did.

"That sounds great mind if I tag along." I ask.

"Yeah sure." she said and we started walking again.

"You know your very strange. Any other girl would be uncomfortable to be walking alone with someone they just met." I told her and she laughed.

"Yes I guess they would but for some reason I trust you. You seem like a good person and there's not a lot of those left in this world." she told me sadly.

We walked for a few more blocks until we reached this all night diner. We sat and she ordered food and I ordered nothing to which she stared at me funny. Once her order came she ask me to pass the salt and when I did our hands touched sending sparks shooting down my body. I know she felt it too because she jerked back a little.

"Can I ask you something." she ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course." I told her.

"There's something different about you. I cant put my finger on it yet. Your skin is really pale, and both you and your friends hands are really cold plus the red eyes are pretty wicked." she told me but she didn't seem to think any of that was a bad thing.

"Maybe I am different would that be a bad thing." I ask.

"No. it would actually be a nice change. I like different. I think of myself as different too. Why are you sitting here with me." she ask.

"Why not. You're a sweet beautiful girl that I want to get to know better is that bad." I ask her.

"I guess not. But I should warn you I am kind of living with my boyfriend at the moment unfortunately." she said.

"I take it your not happy with where or who you live with." I ask.

"No he's a total ass and I hate him." she said with fire in her eyes.

"Then why don't you leave." I ask.

"I would love to but I don't have any where else to go or the money to go anywhere." she told me.

"No family?" I ask.

"None. Both my parents are dead and I'm an only child. Plus I don't really know anyone around here. Josh doesn't like me to have friends." she said looking out the window.

"Does he hurt you Brianna." I ask.

"You can call me Bree if you'd like its easier and that's not a question I really want to answer right now." she said taking a drink of water.

"Fair enough." I told her.

We talked more after that. She ask question about me and I told her that Peter was like a brother to me and I lived with him and his wife. I didn't really go into that much detail about my life just yet I didn't want to lie to her about anything. She told me about moving out here for a fresh start and that she hates her job but her boyfriend wont let her quite.

I found myself entranced by her. She still thinks she knows me from somewhere but cant place it. After talking for an hour we heard the sounds of tires squealing and a horn honking.

"Oh shit. That's Josh I'm late I got to go. It was so nice talking to you." she told me laying money down on the table to pay for her meal. Her emotions were worry and regret for having to leave.

"Will you be alright." I ask before she got up.

"Yeah he wont be happy but I should be fine. Thanks for the company hopefully I'll see you again." she said getting up to leave. I grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Here is my number take it and call me if you need anything at all. I don't like the feeling that fucker is mistreating you. Promise to call." I told her. She looked out the window then back at me and smiled.

"Thank you and I promise." she said I planted a kiss on her hand before she walked out of the diner and got into the car with an angry bald guy and he sped away.

At least now she sort of likes and trust me and has my number if she needs it. But I will come back tomorrow to check on her and try to talk her into leaving that house she's living at.

The walk or run rather didn't take long to get home and I knew Peter and Charlotte would be dieing to know what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Brianna POV

"Who the fuck was that you were sitting with Bree." Josh ask me as he drove us back to the jail cell I call my home.

"He was just some nice guy I met at the club. He didn't want me walking alone so he sat with me at the diner that's all Josh." I told him looking out the car window thinking about the mystery man that has intrigued me since I first laid eyes on him.

"Well you belong to me and I don't like you flirting and whoring yourself out to other mean. Do you hear me Brianna I don't want you talking to him ever again." Josh said as we pulled up to the house.

I didn't answer I just got out and went inside. I am so tried of him telling me what to do. Sometimes I just want to kill the son of a bitch.

"Brianna I am talking to you. Answer me." he yelled yanking my arm so I had to face him.

"Josh leave me alone I don't want to talk about it." I told him trying to pull away but he held on tighter and raised his hand slapping me so hard across the face I fell to the floor nose bleeding.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way. Your lucky I put up with your ugly ass. You belong to me don't ever forget that." he spat in my face hovering over me.

I was so mad at him and when I get mad weird things tend to happen. Some would say I was telekinetic but I have never learned to control it. The only time I can get it to work is if I am really scared or angry and right now I am pissed.

The lights started blinking on and off and the cabinet doors were opening and closing. Josh looked around knowing what was happening.

"Stop it you fucking freak make it stop." he yelled

"No and I'm not a freak." I yelled back standing up getting in his face. I knew this wouldn't end well for me but I'm a fighter till the end.

"No you don't say no to me." he yelled grabbing the back of my hair and slamming me into the wall. The last thing I saw in my mind was Jasper's face before I was knocked unconscious.

Jaspers POV

I was right Peter and Char were waiting in the living room for me to tell them what happened.

"So Peter tells me yall found her. What's she like." Charlotte ask excited. We think she's tired of being the only girl around.

"She's amazing. She beautiful and sweet. I think I've already fallen in love with her." I told them lost in thought.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Charlotte screaming and hugging me jumping up and down.

"I'm so happy for you. Peter told me what she looks like and is from Georgia and said her name was Brianna right." she ask after Peter had pried her off me to sit back down.

"Yes that's right. I got to see the boyfriend too." I told them my face taking on an angry mask.

"What happened." Peter ask sitting forward.

"I walked with her to a little diner where she ate and we talked. We lost track of time and the ass whole came speeding in honking the horn. She jumped up freaking out a little. Before she left I gave her my number to call me if anything happens." I told my friends.

"Why is she with him. Peter said he saw a few bruises on her that she was covering with makeup." Charlotte ask in a tone that showed she didn't like this guy at all.

"I ask that. She said she'd love to leave she hates him. But she has no where else to go and no family left so she feels stuck." I replied.

"She can live here." Charlotte said smiling.

"I'd love for her to but we just met tonight you really think she would trust me enough to move in when she only talked to me for a couple of hours." I laughed.

"Well no but maybe if you told her it was an option she may think about it if things get real bad." Peter told me.

"Maybe she did say for some reason she trust me. She also noticed we were different." I told them.

"How so." Char ask.

"She said that we are really pale and Peter and my hands are ice cold and she said the red eyes are wicked. I ask if that was a bad thing if I was different than most and she said no that she prefers different because she thinks of her self as different." I told them smiling.

"Hum I wonder why she thinks that way of herself. Well you said Alice told you she would be able to figure out what you were right away. And from what I'm feeling I think she will be living here sooner than you think." Peter said in his all knowing way.

"Well in that case I'm going to get the room next to Jasper's ready." Charlotte said hopping up and running upstairs. Peter and I just rolled our eyes and went hunting.

The next night Peter, Char and I went to the night club. Charlotte wanted to see what she looked like and I wanted to make sure she was alright.

When we got in I went up to the bar and ask the dark skinned lady that Brianna was talking to last night.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could tell me where Brianna is tonight." I ask she bit her bottom lip and her emotions were hesitant like she didn't want to answer me.

"She called in sick." she finally said and red lights went off in my head.

"Is she alright." I ask trying to send waves of trust to her I need information.

"Alright look I remember you from last night and Bree seemed to really like you but I don't want to get her in trouble I don't know how much of her situation you actually know about." she said and I could tell she really was concerned for her coworker.

"I know she hates where and who she's living with does this have anything to do with that." I ask.

"Yes it does. She called me this morning after that ass of a boyfriend of hers went to work. I went by her place and she looked really bad so I talked her into letting me take her to the hospital. I have tried to talk her into leaving him but she doesn't have anywhere to go. She said while we were at the hospital that she's to the point she'd rather live on the street than live with him anymore." she told me while drying off glasses. I was shaking with rage to kill that mother fucker.

"Do you know where she is now." I ask.

"Yes I do. She was still at the hospital when I left to come to work. They said they wanted to keep her overnight due to a mild concussion. There's only one hospital in town so it wont be hard to find if she's still there knowing her she'll try to sneak out before he gets home. But watch out for Josh he's not a nice man." she said turning to wait on a customer.

Peter and Charlotte had been standing near by and heard the whole conversation. There face mirrored mine. Pissed.

We left the club and Peter drove to the only hospital in town. The smell of blood was heavy in the air causing us to swallow back venom but that didn't defer me. Walking to the front desk we were greeted by an elderly lady.

"I was wondering Ma'am if you could tell me what room Brianna Williams is in." I said in my best gentleman southern drawl. She smiled and looked into her computer.

"She is still in ER Room 4. There having a hard time getting her to agree to stay overnight. Are you her boyfriend?" she ask narrowing her eyes at me.

"No I'm just a friend and was worried." I quickly told her. As much as I wish I was her boyfriend I wouldn't have anyone thinking I did this to her.

Alright I'll buzz you back but only one can go back the other two will have to wait here." she said and I nodded to my friends to wait for me and I made my way towards her room holding my breath. As soon as I got towards her room I could feel her irritation and arguing with the doctor.

"Look I cant stay here I have to go home." she said.

"Miss you really should stay and file a police report against whoever did this." he told her.

"No just hand me my release papers or move cause I'm not staying." she told him with authority.

"Alright fine I'll send the nurse in with the papers and prescriptions." he told her and I watched him walk out shaking his head.

As soon as he was cleared from the room I slipped in. She was sitting on the bed with a huge bruise covering her face and hand pints on the arms. Her eyes went wide when she saw me.

"Hey I heard you were here." I told her leaning against the door.

"Yeah I'm here quite a bit I'm sure they have a permanent room here with my name on it." she joked wiping tears from her face.

"Want to tell me what happen?" I ask.

"Not really why do you care anyways you don't even know me." she said.

"True but I'd like to get to know you. I feel connected to you and protective. Why didn't you call me. I could have helped." I told her.

"How would you have helped." she ask.

"I'd could have killed the son of a bitch for you and got you somewhere safe. You deserve to be treated like a goddess not like this." I told her walking towards her turning her face up so I could inspect the bruise.

"Your sweet Jasper but I'm not worth the trouble trust me." she said looking at her lap.

"What if I think you are." I told her brushing hair out of her face.

"Id say your crazy." she laughed.

"Then I'm crazy." I agreed. We stared at each other in silence for a while before she finally looked away.

"Why are you not breathing." she ask which shocked me she could even tell. I shrugged.

"It's easier." I said.

"Easier for what. Will you tell me what you are." she ask. I debated I really wanted to get this out of the way but then again I didn't want to scare her away.

"I would love to but I don't want to scare you." I said sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm sure it would not scare me. With everything I've seen I doubted anything you say will surprise or scare me." she said.

"Even if I was a monster if I wasn't human." I ask.

"Are you saying your not human." she ask and I just shrugged again.

"Why don't you try and guess and I'll let you know if your right." I told her.

"Alright but don't laugh. I happen to believe in a lot of weird stuff. I think all stories and legends come from some truths. But my grandmother use to tell me about the red eyed demons that her people told stories about all the time. She describe them as extremely beautiful, very pale and cold and drinkers of human blood. They called them (ayohusgi nigesvna) it's Native American for Immortal also known as Vampires to newer generations. Is that what you are?" she said. I was shocked and also a bit relived that I can now tell the truth.

"Yes that is what we are. Does that scare you." I ask.

"Hell no. I find it very intriguing and want to learn more. My grandmother use to say that even though her people called them demons she just thought they were misunderstood because people tend to fear what they do not know." she explained.

"That's true but we are something to fear." I told her.

"I don't doubt you are. Now will you tell me the truth as to why you care so much I know it has more to do with just thinking I'm nice and wanting to be my friend." she ask me and I was finding she was far to observant for her own good.

"Your right it does have more to do with that. You are my intended true mate. The one I'm meant to spend eternity with. I have been searching for you for years and now I have found you." I told her being completely honest.

"How do you know that." she ask interested and her emotions were showing she was completely comfortable with me and this conversations. She's so different.

"Some Vampires when there turned develop gifts. A friend of mine has the gift to see the future and she saw you." I told her.

"Do you have a gift." she ask me.

"Yes I do. I can feel and manipulate emotions of people around me." I told her.

"Interesting. Tell me what happens if a human already has a gift before they get turned as you put it." she ask.

"Most Vampires that end up with a gift had something special about them when they were human and when you get changed it amplifies into a much stronger gift. Why." I ask I remember Alice saying she would have some kind of gift already.

"Just wondering." she said not ready to answer.

"So what now." she ask.

"I'd like to get to know you better like I said before. Win your trust then hopefully one day your love. I'd like for you to learn all about me and my way of life. I'd also like to get you away from this ass whole that doesn't even deserve to speak your name." I growled the last part making her smile big again. Her smile was so beautiful I made it a mission to see if more often.

"I don't know. What if after learning more about me you decide you made a mistake." she ask.

"That will never happen." I told her and she nodded.

After a few minutes her cell phone rang. She looked at it and mumbled "Great."

"_Hello." she said. _

"_Where the fuck are you I called the club and they said you called in sick. I didn't give you permission to take a sick day." he yelled and I growled low in my throat I wanted to beat him to death for talking to her that way. _

"_Josh don't start. I'm at the ER again." she told him. _

"_WHAT. Bitch you are in so much trouble I'll be there in 5 minutes." he said then hung up. _

Just then the nurse came in and had her sign her papers and gave her prescriptions.

"Guess I better go he'll be here soon and he wont be happy if he see's you again he might hurt you or something." Bree told me and I had to laugh at that.

"I think it'd be the other way around Darlin." I said standing up and cupping her cheek.

"Don't go with him please. Let me take you somewhere safe. I'd make sure he never hurt you again and you'd never have to work at that miserable place." I told her peering deep into her eyes.

"I'm not a gold digger Jasper I don't need anyone to take care of me." she told me.

"I know that but you should know that Vampires mate for eternity and the male's always make sure there mates are taken care of in everyway. It's just in our nature." I told her.

"Just give me sometime to think about all this. I just found out that Vampires really exist and that your one of them and your telling me were meant to spend forever together when I still haven't gotten ride of Josh yet. Just I need some time but I promise I wont tell anyone your secret." she told me slipping into her jacket.

"Alright that's fair. I'll leave if you want before he gets here but please call me or send a text if anything happens and don't worry I'll find you no matter where you are." I told her and she nodded. I ran my hand over the bruise on her beautiful face smiling as she shivered to my touch. Before placing a kiss to it and reluctantly leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Jasper POV

Peter, Charlotte and I walked outside of the hospital towards our car passing her boyfriend on the way out.

"You again. Look I don't know what you want with my girl but stay away." Josh hissed into my face. I had to put an arm out to stop Peter from killing him right there.

"What I want with her is none of your business. But if you ever put your hands on her again I'll kill you myself." I told him growling a little.

"Oh really. You think you can take me then go right ahead. But that whore belongs to me and I will treat her any way I see fit." he spat back getting into my face.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the car.

"Don't you ever call her a whore again. I promise you one day soon you will meet your end." I told him. I could feel his emotions and he was scared of me now. Good he should be.

"Hey what's going on here." came the voice of my goddess from behind. We all turned to look at her and I reluctantly let go of her boyfriends shirt stepping over toward Peter. I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms and take her back home with me but I knew she had to come on her own when she was ready.

"Nothings going on baby I'm just having a chat with your friend. Get in the car." Josh told her opening the door and grabbing her arm a little to hard shoving her in the car. Peter had to restrain me from jumping him again.

She gave me a smile and wave as they drove off. I just had a bad feeling that she was going to end up worse tonight than she was last night but there wasn't anything I could do until she ask for my help.

"Jasper what did she say. Did you talk to her." Peter ask after we were back in his car.

"Yes we talked. She knows what we are. She said she figured it out by remembering an old native American story her grandmother use to tell her about Vampires. She also knows I'm her mate. She wants time to think things over but she took everything surprisingly well." I told them from the back seat.

"Well you've done all you can now it's up to her to reach out the rest of the way. Don't worry Jasper she'll come around sooner than you may think." Peter told me and I didn't doubt his words. Everything he said always came true.

And true to his word 4 hours later a little after midnight I got a text on my phone. I almost missed it as I was walking out of the living room leaving my phone on the table. I opened the phone and it read.

_Jasper_

_I can't do this anymore. Please come and help me._

_Bree_

"She just text me for help. I have to go." I yelled and sprinted upstairs to get my shoes on in record time then running down stairs to find Peter waiting by the door.

"I'm going with you Major you may need help. Charlotte dazzled the old women at the hospital into giving her the address on file." he said and I nodded taking the address he handed me and we got in his car speeding down the road as fast at we could get the stupid car to go.

As soon as we pulled in the front of the house I recognized his car. This was the place.

When we started walking towards the house we could here screaming on the inside from both Bree and her boyfriend I could also smell blood.

We ran to the house looking into the living room window. Josh had Bree on the ground and was laying on top of her. Her shirt was ripped open and she was fighting. Both of them were bleeding. He was trying to rape her. Mother fucker.

I kicked in the door and ran over grabbing that idiot by the back of the head and throwing him across the room watching as he hit the wall and slid down. I also noticed that the lights were blinking on and off and random stuff was flying around the room. There was also a big duffel bag packed sitting on the couch.

I kneeled down next to her and pulled my top shirt off my and handed it to her to put on. She closed her eyes taken a few deep breathes and the lights and stuff flying around stopped suddenly.

"Are you alright love." I ask tilting her face up checking to make sure nothing was broke. Her nose was bleeding and she had more bruises on her arms and chest and legs and she was crying but nothing appeared to be life threatening.

"Yeah I think so thank you so much for coming I'm so sorry I had to get you involved." she said throwing herself at me into a tight hug which I gladly responded to.

"Don't you dare apologize. I'm glad you called." I told her. I heard her gasp and I spun around to find Josh getting to his feet holding a gun pointing it at us.

"Peter." I yelled pushing Bree towards him. He picked her up and pushed her behind his back protecting her with his body.

I ran towards Josh as he fired of a few bullets that just bounced off my rock hard skin grabbing him by the neck I sank my teeth into him as he cried out in pain and drank every last drop until his heart was no longer beating. He would never hurt her again.

Wiping the blood off my face I turned to look at Bree hoping I hadn't frighten her too much. To my surprise her emotions were not of fear but relief and awe. She ran towards me and jumped into my arms hugging me again. I could get use to this.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how long I've want to watch him die." she cried into my neck. I held her close kissing the top of her head.

"I'm glad I could me of service Darlin. Now let's get you out of here." I told her shifting her quickly to carry her Bridal style.

"Is that your bag." I ask pointing to the packed bag on the couch.

"Yes I was going to leave but I got as far as the door and he wouldn't let me go anywhere. It's all I have everything else in this house if his I don't want any of it." she said laying her head on my shoulder.

Peter grabbed her bag and we ran at Vampire speed back to the car causing her to giggle at the sensation. I sat with her still in my lap in the back seat loving the feel of her warm body touching mine.

"I guess you could just drop me off at a hotel somewhere." she said after we started to drive away.

"Oh I don't think so sweetheart. Now that I have you I'm going to show you how you should be treated. I would really like for you to come stay with us." I ask her. She was silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Oh what the hell why not. Sure I'll come stay with you if that's what you really want." she said laughing.

"It would make me the happiest man alive." I told her placing a quick kiss to her lips not wanting to push it to far.

We rode in silence the rest of the way. I ran my fingers threw her hair listening to her heartbeat and breathing in her scent deeply. For some reason even though it made my mouth water it also calmed me. It wasn't anything like how Edward felt with Bella. He wanted to drink her blood but fought against it everyday. She smelt amazing but I didn't feel like I was fighting against anything. But just to be safe I would feed more often.

When we arrived at the house I carried her inside still not wanting to let her go. Charlotte was standing by the door hoping up and down with excitement.

"Charlotte this is Brianna, Bree meet Char." I introduced them.

"Um you can let me down now Jasper." Bree ask me. I didn't want to but I did. As soon as she was on the ground Charlotte had her in a hug.

"It's so good to meet you. You don't know how long Jazz has been waiting for you and I for one am glad I am no longer the only female around here." Charlotte told her looking her over.

"How are you feeling do you need anything." Charlotte ask her.

"no I'm fine. I've had worse trust me." Bree laughed and I had to suppress a growl. I should had tortured that ass before I killed him.

"I wanted to thank yall for letting me stay here. I really, really appreciate it." my goddess told us trying to be polite.

"Not thanks needed darlin this is your home now." I told her grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch pulling her to sit next to me I needed to keep her close.

We talked for about an hour letting Char and Peter get to know her better before she started to yawn.

"Bed time for the human." I joked picking her and her bag back up. She said good night to everyone and I had her in her room before she even knew where we were going.

"Wow this is really nice." she said looking around after I sat her down again.

"I'm glad you like it. My room is right next door if you need anything or you can just call one of us. Vampire hearing is excellent so you wont have to yell." I told her. I showed her the bathroom and closet for her to un pack.

"You must be tired to Jasper. Saving innocent women and all." she ask me biting her bottom lip.

"Actually we don't sleep." I told her smiling at her shocked expression.

"At all?" she ask.

"Nope not at all." I told her.

"Lucky you." she said and I was confused.

"Why am I lucky that I cant sleep." I ask her.

"No sleeping means no nightmares." she said sadly.

"Do you have nightmares Bree." I wanted to know.

"Yes a lot." she said turning to dig in her bag.

I walked up behind her and pulled her against my chest.

"If you need me to help with the nightmares just ask. I promise you that your life will be nothing but happy moments now. There's no need to fear anything anymore." I said before kissing her cheek and leaving her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Jasper POV

After leaving Bree to rest Charlotte went inside and helped heal her nose and give her some Tylenol for the pain. Then she came back down stairs and sat with Peter and I. We could hear the shower running and then after a while it was silent. She must have went to sleep.

"Well you finally got her here and she's safe." Peter told me and I nodded.

"Yes and I am very relived." I told him. We talked for a few more hours before a loud scream ripped through the air. All three of us jumped and ran upstairs. I threw open her door to find her thrashing in her sleep, panting and sweating.

"What's wrong with her." Charlotte ask.

"She told me she had nightmares. I didn't think it was this bad." I said going over towards the bed trying to hold her down. Peter and Charlotte left to give me some privacy.

"Bree. Brianna. Wake up. Your safe darlin." I said into her ear. After a hard shake she finally bolted up right in the bed, gasping for air, the lights in the house started blinking off and on and I sent her waves of calm until she finally was able to catch her breath and the lights stopped blinking. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"What…What happened." she ask confused.

"You screamed in your sleep and was having a nightmare. Are you ok." I ask her. She nodded her head still taking calm breaths.

"Can I get you anything." I ask and she shook her head.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for waking me up. He may be gone but not in my dreams." she told me and my chest clenched. I could feel her pain and fear.

"He cannot hurt you now. That I promise." I told her before kissing her forehead and helping her lay back down.

"Will you lay with me." she ask unsure if I would or not. I smiled at her before taking off my shoes and sliding into the bed next to her. I wrapped both my arms around her and pulled her to me, burying my face into her hair. She smelt so good.

"Better." I ask and she nodded her head against my chest.

"Yes. Thank you Jasper. I feel safe in your arms." she told me and I pulled her tighter to me being careful not to hurt her.

"You can always feel safe with me." I said kissing the top of her head. She turned her face to look into my eyes before slowly moving forward and placing a kiss on my lips.

The feelings that shot through me were like nothing I had ever felt before. I moved my lips against hers and deepened the kiss. I swallowed back the venom in my mouth from her taste and smell and just enjoyed the feel of her. I heard her moan softly before finally pulling back to breath.

"wow." she whispered and I chuckled.

"Yes. Wow." I replied before she finally drifted to sleep.

I was still holding her the next morning when she started to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Your still here." she said and I nodded.

"Of course." I told her before kissing her forehead.

"I didn't think you'd stay all night. That must have been borings as hell for you since you don't sleep." she said stretching. She was rubbing against me in the most amazing way and I had to take a deep breath to stop my body from reacting.

"No. I like watching you sleep. It is very relaxing and your beautiful to watch." I told her. She shook her head at me amused.

"Your very sweet Jasper. And always know the right thing to say." she told me. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me. I followed her movements.

"So tell me about yourself." she ask me so I did. I told her about being in the army when I was human and about being changed and my time with Maria. Then I told her about Alice and the Cullen's and everything that lead me to moving back here and finding her.

"So this Alice was who you thought was your mate but really wasn't and she's the one that helped you find me, after keeping secrets from you first. Then you came back here because you were un happy living with the animal drinkers and wanted to come back about those that accept you." she ask and I nodded.

"Makes since to me." she said and I was floored that she didn't care I kill humans now when I could drink animals.

"You don't care that I kill humans again." I ask and she shook her head.

"No. Why would I care. It's who you are and your not going to kill me right." she ask and I shook my head. I could never kill her like that.

"Then I don't see the problem. You're a Vampire. Its normal. If I were a Vampire I don't think I'd want to make myself surfer by drinking animal blood because others think its wrong. And that Alice sounds like a bitch I'd like to smack." she said and I could have married her right then and there.

"God. Your so perfect." I told her and she laughed.

"Honey I am far from perfect. But tell me. Where do we go from here. I mean what do you want. What are we?" she ask me. I took her hand into mine and kissed it.

"What I want is to live forever with you by my side. What we are is mates and I want us to get to know each other. I already love you. Vampires feel things different from humans, I already know that I love you and you're the one for me. I just have to show you how happy I can make you so you can hopefully feel the same about me one day. I'll wait as long as I have to. I have nothing but time." I said and a single tear feel down her face that I wiped off.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me. I'm willing to give you a chance. Just be patient with me while I work through some shit from Josh. Just don't ever hurt me please." she begged. I pulled her back into my arms and hugged her tight.

"I would never hurt you. Ever. And I will be as patient as you need." I told her and I felt her nodded. She pulled back to look at me again.

"So when you say forever. Does that mean you want to change me to be like you." she ask.

"Yes I would like to when you are ready. If you want." I told her. I wasn't Edward and wanting to keep her human because I was a pussy.

"Ok. Well. When ever you want is fine with me. A new start would be great." she told me and I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I looked at the clock and realized she needed to eat.

"Come on darlin. You need to eat something." I told her pulling her from the bed.

"You actually keep food in the house." she ask.

"Charlotte went out this morning and stocked the kitchen for you." I told her and she stopped. I turned to look at her.

"You guys don't have to do that. I can pay for my own way by still working. I don't want you to think I'm only here because I'm some gold digger that's just here to have you take care of me." she said and I quickly took her face into my hands.

"Listen to me Brianna. No one thinks that. Vampires have a lot of money since we've been around for so long. You are my mate and it is my job to take care of you. I don't want you working at that place you hate anymore. You can do whatever you want, go to school if you want or just relax for a while with me. I'd like the opportunity to spend time with you so we can get to know each other better. Since we drink from Humans we have to move around a lot and I intend to take you with me. Please don't ever think that you're a gold digger. What is mine is yours from now on. Okay." I told her and she nodded.

"So when you leave your taking me too. I've never been anywhere besides here and Georgia. It might actually be fun seeing other places." she told me and I laughed before pulling her down the stairs.

"Then I will make it my mission to take you everywhere and show you everything as long as we stay out of direct sun light." I told her.

"Why. Do you burn in the sun or something." she ask and I laughed again as did my two friends from the other room.

"No we don't burn in the sun we sparkle like diamonds. We have to stay hidden to keep the secret and that would draw attention." I told her.

"For real. You sparkle. Show me." she ask. I nodded and moved to the window and threw open the curtains and stood right in the sun. My skin sparkled as soon as the sun hit it. Brianna walked over to me and ran her hands over my arms in awe. Her feelings were joy and amazement. She even traced the outline of my scars I had told her about and she didn't seem to mind they were there.

"Wow. Your beautiful." she whispered. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her on the lips before pulling away.

"I'm glad you like it. No one has ever told me that." I told her and she huffed.

"Well they were idiots." she said and I busted out laughing before picking her up and running her into the kitchen so she could eat.

"Good your finally up. What would you like to eat." Char ask her as I sat her at the bar stool in the kitchen.

"Oh you don't have to cook. I can fix something for myself. You guys don't even eat." she said always trying to not make us help her.

"It's fine honey. It gives me a reason to actually use the kitchen. Now what would you like." Char ask again. Brianna looked at me and I just shrugged before sitting down next to her. Peter was also sitting at the bar stool. She finally relented and let Char fix her bacon and eggs. It smell like shit to us but she seem to like it. She saw me watching her eat and smiled.

"Would you like some." she ask and Peter started laughing.

"No thank you." I told her wrinkling my nose in disgust at her food she just laughed at my expression before finishing up her breakfast.

After that I took her for a walk in the woods around the house and we talked about a lot of things. I learned more about her life. How her parents died when she was in high school and didn't have anywhere to go so she moved in with Josh. I learned all about her abuse at his hands and it made me wish he had suffered for days or weeks for everything he did to her.

I learned she loved to read, watch movies and draw. She's not a real shopaholic like Alice was thank god but she doesn't hate it if she has to go. She loves hearing about my time in the military and it's good to have someone other than Peter to talk to about that stuff.

She's very smart and when she doesn't understand something she's not a afraid to ask. She cusses like me and can easily make us laugh.

Peter and Charlotte joined us outside and got to know her too. Peter had fun getting her to laugh and verbally spar with him and Charlotte thought she was sweet and her new best friend.

There was nothing about her that I didn't love and I couldn't believe I wasted all those years with Alice. And that's another thing. She was not happy with the way Alice treated me. Using me until she found her mate. I told her that it didn't matter anymore that she was all I want now and Alice holds no place in my heart anymore expect maybe a distant friend.

Brianna still wants to smack her when she's turned into a Vampire because she said the bitch deserves it. Peter howled in laughter at that and told me that she was his new little sister and he was going to teach her how to fight.

In only a day she had won over the hearts of all three of us and we would now die for her if the need should arise. She was part of our family now.

She was looking forward to traveling whenever we were ready. Peter said that we could leave and go wherever. They had lived in this town long enough.

"So where would you like to go first little bit." Peter ask her later that night while she was eating dinner.

"I don't know. Anywhere is fine with me." she said.

"Is there anywhere you've always wanted to go." I ask. She thought about it for a minute.

"Well I've always wanted to see Vegas, LA, New York. You know the big cities of this country. I'd like to see the oceans. Um then as far as other countries I'd love to see any of them." she said and I smiled. I'd love showing her the world.

"Well we haven't been to Vegas in a while. We could go there next. I so love to gamble." Peter said. After a short discussion it was agreed that, that was our next stop. Bree had never gambled and I couldn't wait to show her how fun it could be.

We decided to leave the next day. The house they were in was rented and came furnished so all we have to take was our clothes. Bree and I would ride in my car and Peter and Char in there's. We would rent a condo in Vegas at one of the big casinos and just enjoy out time there. I was looking forward to it and so was Brianna.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Jasper POV

The drive to Vegas was nice. I held Brianna's hand the whole time and told her all about gambling and the strip. She had never gambled and was nervous she'd end up blowing all my money. I laughed and told her it wasn't possible.

It only took a few hours to drive there and when we got there the sun was already set and Brianna got to see the lights that made up the city. I smiled wide at the look on her face. She looked so happy and excitement was radiating all over her.

When we pulled up to the MGM Grand we booked two suites next to each other. Peter and Charlotte liked staying at this casino the best.

"So what does everyone want to do first." Peter ask as they came into our room. Brianna was just finishing up her shower and changing.

"Hit the casino sounds good to me." I told him and he nodded. Char had disappeared into the bedroom where Brianna was. 20 minutes later the door opened and my jaw dropped.

Brianna was wearing a little black cocktail dress and her hair was half up half down with light make up on. She looked amazing. Charlotte winked at me before dancing over towards Peter.

Brianna saw me looking and blushed before walking over towards where I was standing. She did a little twirl in her heels and I had to restrain myself from keeping her locked in our bedroom all night.

"How do I look." she ask innocently. She had no idea what she does to me.

"You look beautiful darlin." I told her before wrapping my arms around her waist and lowering my head to give her a kiss. Since the other night we had slowly started kissing more and more and growing more affectionate with each other.

The kiss started to grow heated but Peter clearing his throat broke us apart.

"Come one you horny fucker. Let's go win lots of money." he told us and I shot him the bird before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her down to the casino.

Brianna gasp when we walked inside. There were loads of people and sounds of clapping and dinging of the slot machines.

"What would you like to play first." I ask her.

"I'm not sure. What do you usually play." she ask me.

"It depends. Normally I play at the poker or black jack tables so does Peter. Char likes the slots." I told her and she nodded.

"Bree why don't you come to the slots with me. There easier to play for first timers. The boys can go blow all there money at the tables." Charlotte said. Brianna looked to me and I nodded kissing her temple.

"It's ok. Have fun with Charlotte. I'll find you later." I told her handing her a stack of money. She looked at it with wide eyes and opened her mouth to argue but I kissed her to stop her.

"Don't argue. Just have fun." I said. She huffed but nodded before leaning up and giving me a deep kiss that had me panting even through I didn't need to breath. She pulled back with a smirk on her face. Minx knew what she did to me. I growled low in my throat as I watched her walk away with Charlotte.

"Come on lover boy. Let's play." Peter said slapping me on the back. I shook my head and nodded, smiling as I followed him to the poker tables.

Brianna POV

"Ok so show me how this shit works." I ask Charlotte. She laughed and explained what to do. I loved living with them. Peter was like my brother and Charlotte was my best friend and sister. I have only known them a couple of days but I have never been happier.

And Jasper. Well, I think I've fallen in love with the sexy blonde haired Vampire. He is everything I dreamed the perfect man would be. Complete opposite from Josh.

We played on the same machines for a couple of hours just playing and talking. We had a great time and we were doing pretty good on money to.

Jasper had told me the history he had with both Peter and Char, having turned them for Maria. She was another bitch I'd like to smack when I get turned. I hate thinking about anyone hurting my Jasper.

My Jasper. I giggled inside at the feeling I got when I thought about that.

"How you lovely ladies doing." we heard a male voice behind us. Turning we saw two tall men dressed in suites standing behind us. Char narrowed her brown eyes at him. The Vampires had put in contacts to not draw attention.

"Were good, thanks." Charlotte told him trying to sound not interested. He smiled at her and turned and grabbed my hand causing me to tense instantly. He bent and kissed it but didn't let go, instead he pulled me out of my chair and looked me over from head to toe.

"Um, dude. Seriously let go of me. I'm already taken." I told him just as Charlotte stood.

"I don't see a ring on either finger honey so to me your available. Were having a private game in our room why don't you two join us." he said still not letting go of my hand. I jerk on it trying to snatch it back but he held on tight.

"Were not interested. Please leave." Charlotte said in a cold voice. I saw her lips moving fast and I knew she was calling for the guys in a tone only they could hear.

"Oh but I think you are." he said taking a step closer to me. I took deep breaths so my stupid gift wouldn't start going hay wire in here and tried stepping back.

"Let me go." I said firmly and pushed him back hard. He finally let go of my hand but looked pissed. Charlotte pulled me behind her just as the guys walked up.

"I think my girl said to leave her alone." Jasper said in a growl. The men turned to see both Peter and Jasper standing there looking very scary and very sexy in my opinion. The men's eyes went wide and they quickly left.

Jasper was at my side and pulling me into his arms in a second.

"Are you ok." he ask and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. He's was just an idiot." I said letting it roll off my shoulders. Jasper looked at me for a moment before turning to the others.

"I'm going to take her to eat. Will see you later." he said and they nodded, both giving me a hug.

Jasper pulled me towards the restaurant and we sat in a private booth in the back. Once I ordered my food he put an arm around me.

"Are you sure your ok. I am so sorry I wasn't there sooner." he told me and I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. You cant be with me all the time and yes I am fine. Besides the idiot hitting on me I had a great time." I told him and he gave me a heart stopping smile.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Did you win anything." he ask and I nodded trying to hand him back the money but he stopped me and told me to keep it. I narrowed my eyes on him again but didn't argue, I knew he just wanted to take care of me and that was something that would take time to get use to.

When my food came Jasper spent most of the time feeding me while holding me close. I felt so safe and loved in his arms. The dinner was great except the lady serving us keep flirting with Jasper. I didn't say anything and Jasper ignored her but it was pissing me off.

"Want to dance." he ask after I was done I nodded and let him pull me to the dance floor.

He held me close and we spun to the music. He was a great dancer and I loved dancing. I almost cried when he started singing the sweet words in my ear. God I was falling for the man.

After dancing for a while we sat back down and waited for the check, when it came the lady made a point to try and flaunt her cleavage in his face and I snapped. I snatched the check out of her hand before telling her off.

"Look lady. He is obviously not interested and he's taken. He's just to nice to tell you he has no desire to see your pitiful excuse for a boob job that you obviously paid too much for. Now beat it before I slap that fake collagen off your face." I snapped. The lady gasp before huffing and stomping off.

I looked at Jasper who was now laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny." I ask him and he gave me a damn sexy smirk.

"I felt your irritation with her during the meal and wondered when you'd snap and I must say seeing you possessive and mad is very sexy." he told me and I glared at him playfully.

"So you let that bleach blonde twit flirt with you so you'd see if I got mad." I said pretending to me angry, two can play this game. He stopped laughing suddenly and pulled me into his arms.

"Baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. You have nothing to ever worry about. No other women, human or Vampire will ever hold a candle to you in my eyes. I'm sorry." he said and even if I was mad there's no way I'd could stay mad at him after that and the look of totally worry on his face.

I rolled my eyes before giving him a kiss.

"Fine your forgiven, now can we go before your stalker makes me beat her ass." I ask him and he laughed before paying the bill and leading me back upstairs.

When we got to the room I immediately pushed him down on the couch and straddled his lap. He looked at me with wide eyes. I had been so turned on by him ever since I met him and I need a little more then just a few kissed here and there.

Before he could ask what I was doing I slammed my lips down onto his. He growled in the back of his throat before burying one hand in my hair and the other around my waist and kissing me deeply. I opened my mouth and let his cool tongue slid inside and duel with mine.

Desire and lust coursed through me instantly at his touch and I moaned as his hands roamed up and down my spine. I pulled back when I need air and started to trail kissing down his cool neck as my hands pulled at his hair.

He let out a sound that sounded like a growl and purr combined and that animalistic sound had me getting even more wet.

I moaned against his neck and rocked my hips into his needing some kind of friction.

"Fuck." he hissed as I continued to grind into him. He rocked his hips to meet mine as one of his hands slipped under my dress and started to massage my clit.

"Oh god." I moaned as I threw my head back and moaned.

"Fuck, you have no idea how hot you look right now." he said as his lips went to my neck and sucked on my pulse point.

Most people would be scared a Vampire was near there neck but it only turned me on even more. He hissed when my small hand began to rub him through his clothes and I could tell he was very big in the sex department, yum. His rubbing of my clit sped up as he pulled me back down to give me a heated, powerful kisses.

I could tell by the rocking of his hips he was close and so was I. After a few more seconds I exploded on his lap with a loud moan of his name. His red eyes rolled in the back of his head as he arched into my hand and with a loud growl he to came.

"Damn." he whispered as he relaxed.

I slumped down on top of him and calmed as he rubbed my back to sooth me.

"Jasper." I whispered into his ear.

"Hmm." he said and I smirked at how breathless he sounded, I too was still panting.

"I..I have fallen in love with you. I just wanted to tell you that." I told him and he froze for a moment before pulling my tighter into his chest and kissing my hair.

"I had already fell in love with you, darlin. And I always will." he said and I smiled before drifting off to sleep.

Jasper POV

When I felt her fall asleep into my arms I smiled. She loved me and I couldn't be happier and the make out session we just had was by far better then anything I had experienced in my whole life. God the look of her cuming while rocked on my lap was so fucking hot.

I had to stop thinking about it because my body was starting to respond to just the thought.

I stood with her in my arms and walked into the bedroom. I wasn't ready to let her go yet. I wanted to keep her as close as possible.

I laid down on the bed and covered us up as I held her while she slept. She was so beautiful and already owned me completely.

Watching her tell that ugly blonde server off at dinner was so hot and I felt so much love for her at that moment. I also felt murderous when that man was hitting on her and grabbing her at the casino. If I wasn't worried about her I would have killed him that moment.

God how my life had changed in only a few days since she moved in with us and I wouldn't want it any other way. I had never felt happiness like this before, not even with Alice. Never with Alice. Brianna was so much more then Alice could ever be.

I sighed and snuggled into the bed with my love and just watched all night as she slept peacefully with no dreams. Life was good.


End file.
